Day 23
by showtunediva
Summary: Dream sequence that features Young Fiona & Young Shrek. In the the Dream they are transported to the Jungle Of Nool bad befriend Getrude and Horton. Set after It's A Big Brifgt Beautiful World. I own no Shrek or Seussical characters. First Shrek story. Let me know what you think!


Day #23

A Shrek Fanfiction

Notes: This story is a dream sequence which involves Young Fiona & Young Shrek in which they both get transported to Nool and are befriended by Gertrude and Horton. I realized that Seussical and Shrek sort of have similar themes about being treated unfairly because you are different and being bullied so I figured why not compare the two universes? I went along the train of thought that Shrek and Fiona are having the same dream and meet each other in their subconscious to kind of set up what will happen later on in the story.. I own no Seussical or Shrek characters.

I was recently cast in a community production of Shrek The Musical as a villager and a Skelton and a character development fanfiction is in the works. In the mean time enjoy this.

Fiona was lonely in the tower. There was no denying that at all. She wasn't sure why her parents had decided to lock her away but she was very annoyed because at seven years old she felt she should be social with other children her age and not locked away in solitary confinement waiting to be rescued.

If there's one thing she loved it was reading. She has many fairytale books and she read one each night before going to bed. To her fantasy was much better than reality and the fact that she was so lonely.

One day she came across a book she'd never seen before. It was called Horton Hears A Who by Dr. Seuss. 'This is interesting, Mother and Father never told me about this book before.' She picked it up curiously and started to read it. ' Gee, I feel bad for Horton and certainly can relate to how he feels.' She thought.

That night her subconscious transported her to the world of Dr. Seuss where she suddenly found herself in a colorful jungle as opposed to trapped inside the castle. It was about 10am.

"Hi, are you lost?" An unfamiliar voice asked her.

Fiona nodded. "I think so. This doesn't look at all like where I live."

The stranger extended her hand to her. "I'm Gertrude. What's your name?"

"I'm Fiona, I come from the Kingdom Of Far Far Away."

Gertrude's eyes grew wide. "We don't get royalty around here very much at all. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. What do you call this place anyway?"

"Nool. It's a nice place to live. I can show you around if you want."

Fiona smiled. "That's so nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll introduce you to Horton and everyone else."

Fiona's eyes grew wide with shock. "You mean Horton is real? I just read a book about how he talks to people on a clover."

Gertrude rolled her eyes. "That's been causing the most ridiculous ruckus around here. Poor Horton!"

"So the people on the clover are real?"

Gertrude nodded. "Yes, they are. No one else in this jungle wants to believe it. They all think he's crazy. I so want to prove everyone else wrong."

"Can't you help Horton?"

"That would be easy to do but have the time I am not even sure he notices me. I'm trying to change that."

"Really, how?"

"Well look at my tail if you don't mind."

Fiona did as she was told . "I think it's lovely."

"You don't think it's dull?"

Fiona shook her head. "Of course not. What would make you think that way?"

Gertrude sighed. 'I'm not sure. I want my tail to be long and beautiful like Mayzie's. I'll be introducing you to her later on."

"As long as I am done meeting people by sunset then we'll be okay." Fiona said.

"Why? What happens at sunset?" Gertrude asked.

"An evil witch cast a spell on me and I turn into something truly awful. I can't even begin to describe it."

"Is that why your parents locked you away in a tower?"

Fiona shrugged. "That's one thing I'll never be sure of but it would certainly be helpful to know."

Meanwhile on the other side of the jungle near the watering hole Horton had befriended a young ogre named Shrek.

"I don't understand why people have to be so mean Horton. All I want is a few really good friends." Shrek said.

Horton nodded his head and sighed. "I know how that feels Shrek.. Especially lately with all this stuff that's been going on with the clover and the Whos."

"You mean there are really people on the clover Horton?"

Horton nodded. "Yeah, there's a kid about your age on the clover. His name is Jojo. I'm sure if you met him you two would get along great. What do you think makes you feel so misunderstood?"

Shrek shrugged. "Ogres have layers, they're like onions."

"What's that mean?"

" I don't know. I guess I just came up with the phrase. People just need to peel the layers back in order to get know me but they judge me before giving me a chance. I hate it."

"Horton, are you here?" Gertrude called.

"Who's that calling you?" Shrek asked.

Horton smiled. "That's Gertrude. She's the only person who believes that Whos exist like I do. You'll really like her a lot."

"So you do have a friend then? I thought you said you didn't have any.." Shrek said,

Horton smiled. "Gertrude is helping me to prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos are real. Do you want to help me too?"

Shrek nodded eagerly. "Definitely! That sounds great!"

Gertrude and Fiona emerged from between the trees.

"Horton, I have some one I want you to meet! This is Princess Fiona from Far Far Away. She said she was going to help us prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos are real!"

Horton smiled. "I was just talking to Shrek and he said he was going to help us too!"

Gertrude's eyes lit up with excitement. "Wonderful. We should get started now so we can get a huge chuck of work done before sunset."

Shrek and Horton exchanged a glance. "What happens at sunset?" Horton asked.

"You don't want to know. It's nice to meet you Horton and you too Shrek." Fiona said.

Horton extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you too,Fiona. Come on guys let's get down to business."

Shrek looked at Fiona shyly. "You're really quite pretty."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Shrek."

"You too."

Suddenly the birds chirped and the sun shined brightly through Fiona's window. She looked at her calendar. She was counting down the days until she would eventually be rescued. Today was Day #23.

'Goodbye Shrek, hopefully we'll see each other in another dream.."


End file.
